


Hell, We Just Had to Have a Reunion, Didn't We?

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh's college "buddy" has a reunion.  Only Josh isn't too enthusiastic





	Hell, We Just Had to Have a Reunion, Didn't We?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**Hell, We Just Had To Have A Reunion, Didn't We?**

**by: Cath**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Josh's college buddy has a reunion. Only, Josh isn't too enthusiastic. 

He had received the first letter two months ago. He threw it away in hopes that he would never have to hear about it again. 

The second invitation came 3 weeks later. That one went in the trash as well. 

The third, forth and fifth invitations came within a week of one another, and it was then that he started to get slightly uneasy about it. 

The sixth invitation came a week before the reunion, along with a letter. 

_Dearest Joshua,_

_I hadn't heard from you, so I do hope that I've got the right address for the invitations._

Yes, it's true - I'm planning a 15-year reunion! I do hope that you can make it. I would love to see you again! 

_And perhaps we could have a dance together? I still remember exactly what you told me the last one. I've been saving myself for you all this time. And it's coming up to being the next time we meet soon..._

_See you there hopefully,_

_Love, and much, mucb more,_

_Roberta Sprogbucket_

_P.S. If you really can't make it, I've got a week off in June and no plans. Perhaps I could come visit you in Washington? I've never been there before!_

He was running late that morning, and so took his mail to work with him. He went to staff and left it, opened, on his desk. And here was his downfall. 

He returned back to his office sometime later to see his assistant standing, reading it with eyes wide. "You're reading my mail?" he asked. 

"It was open, and on your desk. Practically an invitation to read it," she smiled. "An old girlfriend?" she asked. 

Josh half-smiled. "An old admirer." 

"You had admirers? In college?" Donna asked, bemused. 

Josh paused a moment. "Okay, so she was more of a stalker. Her and those friends from the damn sci-fi club," he admitted. 

Donna tried not to laugh. And failed. Josh merely looked at her, not very amused. 

"You going to go?" she asked eventually. 

"So I can meet up with a load of people that I don't know, never really liked, and never wanted to speak to again?" Josh asked, incredulous. 

"Actually, I was more thinking of trying to avoid the June visit, but whatever," Donna said, starting to walk out the room. 

Josh thought about this for a second. Maybe he could get Donna to look into property prices for some far off, very distant, country. He wondered what the weather would be like in England in June. 

He wasn't having a very good day, all in all. He had run over one meeting, returning back to the White House over half an hour late for another, CJ had yelled at him for something that he, for once, hadn't actually done, and he only just escaped with his life after wondering, aloud, whether she was 

suffering from PMS. The only thing that was saving him was the fact that no one had heard about Roberta Sprogbucket. Donna could remain his assistant for some time yet to come. At least until the end of the day. 

However, when he got to a meeting in the Oval Office later with the senior staff and the President, things went downhill yet further. It appeared that, while there was no mention of Roberta Sprogbucket, the President had somehow got a hold of the fact that Josh had been invited to a reunion. That, or the fact that he was feeling reminiscent of the eighties. Which was unlikely. 

"Who knows under which President the first female Supreme Court Justice was appointed?" he asked twenty minutes into the meeting, which so far had been a history lesson on politics in the eighties. 

Everyone looked bored, but CJ piped up with, "Reagan?" 

"Well done!" The President congratulated her. She looked mildly amused. "And speaking of Reagan, who can tell me what the voter turnout was in his second presidential election?" 

No one answered. "Come on, you're all old enough to remember. Take a guess." He looked around the room and everyone avoided eye contact. He looked round the room again, and came to a stop at his victim. "Josh?" 

Josh internally groaned. "56 per cent," he guessed. 

"No. Toby?" 

"If you don't mind Mr President, could we possibly get on to other things, like perhaps doing something of national importance?" 

The President just looked at Toby and decided to ignore him. 

"CJ? Leo? Anyone?" 

"Just over 53 per cent," Sam informed everyone. 

Bartlet smiled. Sam beamed. Josh attempted to not throw up over the back of the chair he was sitting in. They finally got round to the actual meeting. 

Just before Josh left, Bartlet caught him. 

"Oh, and by the way, Josh, you could have asked at any time for the weekend off for your reunion." 

"Who told you?" he asked, suspicious that his assistant had let him down again. 

"Donna, Sam and CJ were talking about it in her office. I just happened to be standing outside, and they were talking extremely loudly," the President said unconvincingly. 

"I wasn't planning on going, anyway, sir," Josh admitted. 

"No? Why not? I remember my twenty-year reunion. We..." Josh tuned out as the President continued to share memories of his wonderful time meeting all his old friends, reminiscing over times past and sometimes forgotten. "Of course many were there just to prove how well they'd done in 

life. I wasn't allowed to go to the thirtieth reunion. The Secret Service was most adamant, and I still haven't found that damn secret tunnel to get out of here. Imagine what all my old friends would say about who I've become. It would serve all those damn doctors and lawyers for making fun of me 

at college." Josh tried to make a hasty exit, but was noticed by the President who had stopped his trail of thought. "How about we sit down sometime over the weekend and I could tell you all about the exciting times we had in the economics club?" 

He thought quickly. Would he prefer to spend five hours listening to the President talk about some geeky economics club, or would it be better to endure an hour or so of his own past? 

"Actually, Mr President, I'm thinking that I might go to my reunion. Perhaps some other time?" 

The President laughed as he practically ran out of the room. 

"Donna!" he yelled as he approached his office. 

"Yes, master?" she asked, a sarcastic smile playing at her lips. "How might I assist you?" 

"Did you talk to Sam and CJ about this stupid reunion thing?" he demanded. 

"Well, Sam had somehow managed to get hold of an invitation, and I accidentally walked in on him discussing it with CJ," she said innocently. He didn't believe her. 

"You're coming with me," he told her. 

"Hey, hey, coming where? Josh, what have you done?" she asked as she followed him into his office, ignoring the twenty pairs of eyes watching the latest in the Josh and Donna saga. Episode number 12465, Josh and Donna argue over something that no one else understands. Again. 

"Done? I've done nothing. But the President accidentally overheard you talking about this reunion with Sam and CJ and it was either that or sit and listen to the adventures of the economics club. And as punishment for talking, you're coming with me to protect me from the wrath of Roberta Sprogbucket!" Donna unsuccessfully tried not to laugh at hearing the name said aloud. Josh didn't comment. 

"You can't do this! I've got plans!" she then protested. "I have a life!" 

"Yesterday you were telling me that you have no social life since I am a fascist dictator who makes you spend all your spare time doing work at the office! How can you have a life now?" he reasoned. 

"I was being ironic?" she asked. 

"Well, since I'm a fascist dictator, I'm dictating that you spend your weekend with me." He went over the line in his head and realised it didn't sound too good. "You can consider it an extension of your work duties. Congratulations, you now have a social life, albeit work related," he informed her. 

Donna pouted. "It's not fair!" But she wasn't protesting too much. The plans in question involved a blind date with her roommate's boyfriend's friend's sister's cousin's friend called Willard, and to be quite honest she wasn't jumping in joy at the idea. No, instead she was going to spend it saving Josh 

from a woman named Roberta Sprogbucket. She laughed out loud. Josh just looked at her as though she was losing it. Who knew, maybe she was. 

They arrived in New Haven that Saturday afternoon, and promptly proceeded to get lost. He insisted that he knew where he was going, he had lived here for a good few years, after all. And when they arrived at the hotel - which was situated out in the middle of nowhere - two and a half hours later - entirely by accident - he assured her that he had a map of the place in his head all along and just wanted to show her the sights of the city. She wasn't convinced. 

Donna had booked the rooms the earlier in the week, asking for two rooms near to each other, or adjoining if it was possible. However on getting to the hotel it was apparent that there had been some sort of miscommunication. They had one room with a double bed, as required. And since the 

reunion was at the hotel, all other rooms were occupied. 

"Well throw someone out!" Josh demanded. Eventually the manager was called out of his office, and he explained that although he was sorry about the mix up, there was, unfortunately nothing that they could do. While they were welcome to find somewhere else to stay, there was no where in the 

near vicinity, but if they were to stay, they could have the room for free by way of apology. 

"Why don't we just share the room, Josh?" Donna asked tiredly after the debate had been going on for about half an hour. "I'll take the floor and you can have the bed to yourself." 

Josh looked unsure about this, but decided that it would be futile to argue with her. 

However as they entered the room, he was beginning to think that perhaps arguing about it would have been a good idea. The bed was smaller than the average double bed, he was sure, or perhaps it was just because he was sharing the room with Donna and he wasn't going to allow her to sleep 

on the floor. It also seemed to be a magical shrinking bed. The more he looked at it, the smaller it got. Curiouser and curiouser. 

He tried to ignore it while they quickly got dressed, and Donna hid away in the bathroom. She just knew that weird sci-fi woman, Roberta Sprogbucket was going to be hitting on Josh all night, and Donna was going to have to fend off freaky guys who were in the chess club, or worse. Urgh, why was she here? 

Whilst she waited for him to finish in the bathroom, she grabbed something out of the mini bar and downed it before he exited. 

"Ready to go?" he asked, as unenthusiastic as she felt. She nodded. 

They arrived at the party about an hour into it. Eighties music that both would rather have forgotten was blasting out of the speakers, and he looked round trying to find someone that he might once have known, albeit not spoken to in over a decade. 

A short, cute brunette came bouncing up to them after only several minutes, and stood grinning at Josh, before hugging him happily. 

"Joshua! I didn't think you'd make it! It's great to see you again!" She spoke with exclamation marks, ridiculously chirpy cheerful, and she annoyed Donna after about two seconds. He looked as though he had no idea who was accosting him. Which he didn't. He wasn't sure that he was entirely happy with the idea of strange women jumping up to him and hugging him, but at least she knew who he was, which was always a start. 

"So, who is this then?" she asked him, still with the exclamation marks attached. 

"This is Donna," he replied, not sure how to introduce her since they hadn't agreed on what to say. 

"Hi, Donna! I'm Roberta Sprogbucket! How lovely to meet you!" Donna smiled; Josh merely tried not to choke as he heard who it was. He had the urge to run as far away as possible, but didn't since that wouldn't be fair to Donna. 

"So, Josh, when are we going to have that dance? I'm going to get the band to play our special song as well!" Roberta chirruped. 

"Umm, well..." he struggled for an answer. "A bit later? But for now, I'm just going to steal my wife and buy her a drink," he said, dragging Donna towards the bar. Roberta looked immediately deflated. Donna, this time, attempted not to choke in surprise at the news that she was now married. 

"Joshua! What the hell are you doing?" she asked him as soon as they were far enough away. 

"It was all I could think of on short notice!" he explained. "I'm sorry! Besides, now you can put all those marriage fantasies into effect for the evening. Plan the wedding, the children. Do we have any?" 

"How the hell would I know? I didn't even know until two minutes ago that we were married!" She exclaimed loudly, several people looking at them. "Besides, the marriage fantasy thing is entirely my mother and sister planning my future for me, and projecting their fantasies upon me because they're 

so disillusioned with their lives!" she hissed, quieter now. 

"I said I was sorry. Can't you just go along with it for this evening?" He gave her the big sad puppy dog eyes, and she knew that she was being manipulated but wasn't entirely prepared to argue against it. 

"Fine, but you're buying all my drinks, you don't leave me alone for more than ten minutes, and that's only for your dance with Roberta," she gave in. 

He smiled widely. "Thank you so much," he said, starting to walk up to the bar. 

"And we've only got one child," she stopped him. "You better remember the poor little baby, sat at home with grandma, being neglected by her parents yet again." 

He turned and grinned, a big grin with the dimples in full. Donna felt her stomach go almost fluttery. "Little Anna will be fine with her grandma, don't worry," he replied before going to the bar and leaving Donna to stand there and wonder what the hell was going on. 

The reunion was in full swing an hour later. Drunk forty year olds occupied the chairs, shouting things like "Goonies never say die!" and laughing hysterically. Donna found it quite disturbing, to be honest. 

And when Roberta came up to them and asked Josh for a dance, she decided that getting drunk would be the best solution. Preferably so much so that she had no recollection of the evening, whatsoever. 

"Umm, yeah, that would be great," he had replied, as polite as possible. It was only one dance, after all, and then he could run back to Donna and continue their pretence and hope that no one else came up to them. 

"So, how long have you been together?" Roberta asked him as she dragged reluctantly him on to the dance floor. 

"Three years," he replied. Well, it was sort of the truth. 

"I asked for our song to be played!" Roberta told him. He groaned internally. He couldn't remember what on earth ‘their' song was, but he doubted it was anything good. He was desperate to return to Donna, who was sat alone on the other side of the room. 

Hold on, she was no longer alone. There was some guy who was walking towards her. He felt the urge to go over and protect her from him. Roberta seemed to notice this. 

"She'll be fine," Roberta promised. He found this rather ridiculous, since she didn't know Donna at all. Although he did suppose that Donna was fairly independent. 

It was then that the song came on. And he remembered the moment, 15 years ago, when this had occurred last. Roberta had come over to him at the leaving ball, and asked him for a dance. He had wanted to say no, but couldn't think of a good enough reason bar the fact that she had stalked him 

for 3 years. The song had come on the speakers, and they had danced, and he had lied and promised that the next time that he saw her, there would be no problems stopping them from seeing each other. 

The current problems being that he had commitment problems, his parents forbade him to see anyone, and he thought that he wanted to become a Catholic priest, and if he was going to have to abstain forever, he'd rather not know what he was missing out from. 

How this would be resolved the next time he saw her, he had no idea, but she wasn't complaining. 

He had to admit he had never liked this song. And as he danced as far away as was possible, he knew that, while not wholly unattractive, Roberta simply wasn't the person he wanted to dance with. He looked over at Donna and she was half-smiling at the guy who was talking to her, and he wanted to go over even more than before and tell the guy that she was taken. Donna looked back at him at that moment and she smiled wider than she had at the guy who was sitting with her, and he smiled back happily. For tonight, he was her husband, and that didn't scare him half as much as he though it should. Which was scary in itself, really. 

‘The Way It Is' continued on in the background, and he ignored it as much as he could. He watched Donna the entire time they danced, and she looked back at him. It seemed that she was smirking at him. 

"So, you decided not to become a priest then?" Roberta asked. 

"Well, I was going to, but then I met Donna, and everything changed." He pretended to blow Donna a kiss, and she merely raised an eyebrow, but the guy sitting with her was discouraged, so that helped. 

"You really love her, don't you?" Roberta asked, and Josh thought it was a strange thing to ask. As far as she was aware, they were married, of course they loved each other. He wondered briefly how she managed to get into Yale, but made no comment, merely nodded. "I'm going to have to get to know her, of course, but if she's as nice as she seems and passes my one hundred and thirty four question questionnaire correctly, I might even be able to allow you to go." 

"Thank you," Josh said quietly, thinking how glad he was that he had managed to get away from the weird stalker woman. 

The song ended, and they walked back to where Donna was. He decided that the best way to show everyone that neither of them was available would be to kiss Donna. It took him a couple of seconds to work up the courage while Roberta looked on expectantly. He moved in quickly, taking Donna by surprise, setting his lips upon hers and kissing her. He was surprised to discover that it wasn't as strange as he had expected. In fact, it was quite enjoyable, and Donna didn't seem to object, and their tongues seem to entwine before either of them thought to pull away. Roberta had coughed to acknowledge that she was present before he had realised where he was. 

He looked at Donna, and she looked as out of breath as he felt. 

Naturally, David Johnson, the guy he had shared a room with, decided to join them all at this minute. "Josh! I thought that was you! How are you?" David asked. 

"Fine, fine," he replied, unable to think of a more succinct answer so soon after having kissed Donna. 

"And this is?" David asked, motioning towards Donna. 

"My wife..." he gathered himself together. "Sorry, Donna, this is David, my roommate. David, my wife, Donna." 

David shook hands with Donna, "nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you, too," Donna replied, a polite smile on her face. 

"Listen, Josh, my wife is over there, I'd like you to come and meet her," David said, noticing Roberta's mouthing something about talking to Donna. The guy sitting with Donna said goodbye and left, ignored. 

Josh followed David over to his wife, while Roberta started quizzing Donna on her life story. 

"You're so lucky!" she started, and Donna already was cringing at the exclamation marks. 

"Thanks!" Donna started cringing more when she heard herself using them. 

"How long have you been married, then?" Roberta asked chattily. 

"Almost two years," she lied. 

"Where did you meet?" Roberta questioned. 

This was an easy one. "I work for Josh. We met when I came to work on Bartlet's campaign for president, and I just decided to start working in his office." 

"And was it love at first sight?" Roberta asked, sighing. Donna wished she would go away. 

After another twenty minutes of answering questions and feeling as though she was undergoing the Spanish Inquisition for something that wasn't actually going on, Donna attempted to leave. 

"I'm just going to go and get a drink, maybe I'll see you soon?" Donna asked, still trying to be nice. 

Roberta nodded, "that would be nice!" 

Freak, Donna thought to herself as she went in the direction she had seen Josh depart. 

She spotted him near to the bar, and decided to get herself a drink before she spoke to him and told him to save her and get the hell out of there. 

While she queued for the bar, she could hear him talking about something, and there was a certain amount of pride in his voice, and before she heard the words, she thought that he was talking about getting Bartlet elected. 

"...said her first word! Donna and I were leaving for work and she waved to us and said ‘bye bye'! It was so adorable, I was so proud. She's so intelligent for her age, and she looks just like her mom, she's gorgeous," he was boasting. 

Donna almost fell over in surprise, but managed to stay standing, and listened as he replied to David's question. 

"Yeah, we hate to leave her, but grandma lives nearby and Anna loves it there. Donna and I took a while off after she was born, and we work fewer hours than we used to. Obviously, occasionally we have to stay late, but I always try and read her a story before she goes to sleep," he said of their 

work arrangements. 

Donna was still in shock, it was beyond weird to hear Josh talk about their life, their hypothetical daughter, like this, she wasn't sure whether to find it disturbing or cute. However she was distracted from questioning it too much by the bartender asking what she would like. 

Josh spotted her as she bought her drink. 

"Donna!" he called, and she walked over to him. She was briefly introduced to David's wife. 

It turned out that David and his wife were quite normal, and they got on well and talked about their respective lives for a good while. 

However, Roberta chose to return and annoy them as annoying ex-stalkers are wont to do. "Hello!" She chirruped. Like a little bird. Only less small and cute. And more annoying. 

Donna wished that she would go away and leave them alone. But Roberta Sprogbucket had made plans for the last 15 years about what she would do when she next saw her Joshua and so was reluctant to leave. Donna decided once and for all that she was going to get drunk, damnit, after a 

further 30 minutes of enduring the exclamation marks. 

She left to go buy another drink. And when she returned, she found that Roberta had attempted to surgically attach herself to Josh although, to be honest, he didn't look particularly comfortable with the idea. 

"So, Joshua! I hear you're in politics now! Sorry that being a priest didn't work out!" Donna decided to down this drink and go buy another with Josh's money. Hang on... what was that priest thing about? Oh well, one more drink and she'd ask. 

However one drink quickly turned into 2 and finally three. And Roberta had become yet more clingy, and DrunkDonna just wanted to go and kick her little ass. 

She wandered back over to the others. David and his wife were looking less than comfortable with the scene before them. I.e. Roberta practically forcing herself upon Josh in the full presence of everyone including the person they thought was his wife. To be honest, in her expert opinion, DrunkDonna thought that Josh could have got rid of Robertina Spockburpet by now if he wanted to. Although DrunkDonna's expert opinion wasn't very usually very highly regarded. 

"Hello, Joshua!" she chirruped in an imitation of Roberta. 

"Donnatella," he replied, looking at her oddly. Perhaps it was because she had been gone for over half an hour. Or perhaps she was just being too damn chirpy. 

She grinned inanely. It seemed the DrunkDonna of choice tonight was GigglyDonna. Or perhaps, on second thoughts, AmorousDonna. 

She decided that she was going to claim what was rightfully hers for the night. And whilst David and his wife looked amused by Donna walking up to Josh, pulling him into her arms and kissing him more passionately than before, Roberta looked slightly put out. Ha. However, this time they didn't stop with the coughing. It was only after about five minutes that they remembered that there were other people in the room. Several of who were watching them. 

"Oops, got a little carried away there, didn't you Joshua?" Donna said, grinning more inanely if possible. The fact that Roberta looked slightly less cheerful didn't hurt either. 

"Me? It... I... You...." Josh couldn't think of a reply. Donnatella Moss did strange things to his mind. 

"Still managing to make you speechless, eh?" Donna asked, still grinning. Quite frankly she wasn't sure that it was just the alcohol that had made her head go dizzy. 

David and his wife were still finding the exchange amusing. It had to be said, however, that David's opinion of Roberta had never been high, either. She could be a manipulative little sci-fi freak when she wanted to be, and she was just too damn chirpy the other half of the time. 

It was only about a minute later when Roberta was on the stage that they realised that she had left them. 

"Hello everyone!" The exclamation marks were still there, but since both Donna and Josh were still dazed and confused, they really couldn't care less. "Just wanted to say, thank you all for coming! I hope you had a nice night! Anyway, everyone get their partners for one last dance, it's a slow one! See you all in another 5 years!" And with that she exited the stage. 

"So, are you going to ask me to dance then?" Donna asked, the alcohol boosting her confidence. 

Josh made a spluttering noise, and Donna grabbed him, taking it as yes. 

The music started to play. Berlin's ‘Take My Breath Away' droned on in the background, but really neither Josh nor Donna were paying that much attention to it. They danced close together, staring into each other's eyes in quite a sickening way. Roberta had found someone else to dance with – 

the guy who had been talking to Donna earlier, and looked quite happy with the world. Apparently they'd been in sci-fi club together and just never spoken, but they had lots in common. 

The song ended, and with it, the evening, but Josh and Donna decided that they didn't really want the illusion to end. 

"So, I'm thinking, we go back to our room and practice more ways to render you speechless," Donna suggested with a wicked grin. She was hoping that in the morning she wouldn't have decided that it was a bad idea to pursue a relationship with Josh. Josh began to blush bright red, something that Donna had never witnessed before. He began spluttering again. Donna grabbed him, and gave him yet another passionate kiss. 

"Sounds like a good idea," Josh said after a minute or two. "Can I just say something though?" 

Donna nodded, "sure." 

"I think I love you.". 

"Excellent," Donna replied, "that means I feel less guilty about all this." Josh just looked at her expectantly. "What?" she asked. Then the less alcoholic side of her brain took over. "Oh, yeah. I love you too." 

And they all lived happily ever after... 

The Way It Is 

By: Bruce Hornsby & The Range 

Standing in line, marking time 

Waiting for the welfare dime 

'Cause they can't find a job 

The man in the silk suit hurries by 

As he catches the poor horrible ladies' eyes 

Just for fun he says: "Get a job" 

That's just the way it is 

Some things will never change 

That's just the way it is 

Ah, but don't you believe them 

They said: "Hey little boy, you can't go where the others go 

'Cause you don't look like they do" 

They said: "Hey old man, how can you stand to think that way 

Did you really think about it before you made the rules" 

He said: Son 

That's just the way it is 

Some things will never change 

That's just the way it is 

Ah, but don't you believe them 

Mmm, yeah 

(That's just the way it is) 

(That's just the way it is) 

Well, they passed a law in '64 

To give those who ain't got a little more 

But it only goes so far 

'Cause the law don't change another's mind 

When all it sees at the hiring time 

Is the line on the color bar, oh no 

That's just the way it is 

Some things will never change 

That's just the way it is 

That's just the way it is, it is, it is, it is 

Take My Breath Away 

By: Berlin 

Watching every motion 

In my foolish lover's game 

On this endless ocean 

Finally lovers know no shame 

Turning and returning 

To some secret place inside 

Watching in slow motion 

As you turn around and say 

Take my breath away 

Take my breath away 

Watching I keep waiting 

Still anticipating love 

Never hesitating 

To become the fated ones 

Turning and returning 

To some secret place to hide 

Watching in slow motion 

As you turn to me and say 

Take my breath away 

Through the hourglass I saw you 

In time you slipped away 

When the mirror crashed I called you 

And turned to hear you say 

If only for today 

I am unafraid 

Take my breath away 

Watching every motion 

In this foolish lover's game 

Haunted by the notion 

Somewhere there's a love in flames 

Turning and returning 

To some secret place inside 

Watching in slow motion 

As you turn my way and say 

Take my breath away


End file.
